Explosion
by Asharza
Summary: Ares god of War, decided to give his flaming eyes to his children. Who did he decide would get them first? Clarisse, but it went horribly wrong. There's a little bit of Percabeth and ClarisseXChris. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at an actual story! I hope you like it review! This is after the war. I will try to make the next chapter bigger.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO if I did I don't know what I would change…

* * *

As I walked into the mess hall the first thing I heard was an explosion. Wait, why the heck was there an explosion?!

I raced into the hall. First thing I saw was Clarisse clutching her head, she had fallen on the floor, and Chris Rodriguez was leaning next to her, a worried expression was printed all over his face. I raced over to Annabeth's half-brother Malcolm and immediately yelped, "What is going on?!"

"I don't know! We were laughing at a joke Chris told us when suddenly her eyes turned red! A vase exploded and she started yelling in pain, grabbed her head, and fell on the floor screaming!" He said hurriedly.

I was about to run over and see if she was OK when the mess hall door burst open and Chiron came running in.

"Is anyone hurt? I heard yelling!" He immediately noticed Clarisse and ran over. "What happened?" He said, while examining her Malcolm immediately explained what happened.

"Clarisse, are you OK?" Chris asked looking at her carefully. Just as he said that she started opening her eyes. I was shocked- they were blood red but starting to turn back to their normal color of dark brown.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

"I don't know. I thought you might though." I told her, her entire expression changed to blank then back.

"What's going on! Why am I sitting on the floor, and everyone's looking at me like something big just happened!"

Yep she was back, but I still wasn't sure what it was. Maybe Ares did something, which was weird because last time they met he was extremely proud of Clarisse.

"Clarisse, do you remember anything?" Chris asked her.

"Yes, I remember you were telling us a story or joke about a fox? Then I blacked out and woke up I guess." Clare looked a little uncertain. Almost like she couldn't remember anything.

"Are you sure? Something like that could be hard to forget." Malcolm told her.

"Well why don't you all return to your cabins. Don't tell anyone of this, at least until we figure out what happened," said Chiron gravely. Clare just nodded- still a little dazed, Chirs helped her up.

I knew he meant it for the best but I didn't know what was happening and even though it was Clarisse (who wasn't exactly my best friend) I still knew her, and I was worried. Right I should probably tell you what's happened after the war Annabeth and I? We are still together, right now however she is at Olympus working on- well redoing it. Grover was busy pulling together other Satyrs and tree creatures, but currently got sent to find a demigod. So I'm pretty much alone this summer.

Well not really alone I befriended the new Hephaestus cabin leader Benjamin Riley, and Chris was a pretty nice guy.

"Clarisse, hey Clarisse!" I yelled running to catch up to her. She turned around I almost stood and just stared, she looked so different tired and she was a lot skinnier and less muscled. Well at least I think she was... it was hard to tell with her camp half-blood t-shirt and cargo pants.

"What was that about? Has it happened before?" I inquired, thinking on what had just happened.

"Maybe," She said almost sadly, "I don't remember anything really." With that she turned around and left, before I could ask her anything else. She didn't even try to pulverize me.

I was starting the trek back to my cabin when I heard-

"Percy!" I looked around it was Chris Rodriguez, "Hey Percy, listen I need to go find Clarisse, but I have to tell you that this has happened once before, Clarissee and I, we were walking down the strawberry fields when it happened. I think she lost some of her memory after though. She coulnd't remember some specific things." He raced of before I could say anything.

Everything was weird, Chiron was acting like; Well your enemy is acting really weird, you know the whole exploding stuff in front of her, but you know enjoy your summer! Then Clarissee was losing her memory…. Maybe I should iris message Annabeth, she might know what to do. Yet I wanted to know more about this. I need to confront Clarisse again, see what she know's maybe I can talk to her again without getting a black eye...., or if she could give me one after all I do have the curse of Achilles it makes me invulnerable almost anything.

* * *

**Yay! So review this is my first story, so feel free to message me if you have any questions.**

**Another thing, I don't really care that Clarisse and Percy are little OOC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yello! I finally decided what to write next! I hope you like it :)**

**-Ash**

* * *

__ The next day __

"Clarisse, hey Clarisse! Wait up!" I called out to the figure that was currently disappearing from the training grounds. She turned around and waited. She looked a little annoyed as I caught up to her, I couldn't say I was out of breath because I work out all the time. "What happened yesterday?" I asked.

"I believe I told you I don't remember anything, just waking up to you guys leaning over me worried and saying I freaked out." She said, "I'm starting to get a little annoyed I must say."

"Hold it, they said you freaked out?" I asked.

"Yes, Chiron said I went a little crazy and blacked out."

"Clarisse, your eyes turned blood red. You blew up the vase in front of you and started screaming about your head!"

"Really?" She asked, puzzled.

"Well that's what I heard, either way it did not sound like fun," I told her, "Wait, Chris said it happened before when you were walking around the strawberry field."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." She said.

So it had happened before, it was almost like she was getting a new ability that was going horribly wrong. Except all the Aries kids could do was use weapons and fight perfectly.

Wait, does she remember the strawberry field?

"Do you remember what happened at the strawberry field?" I asked hurriedly.

"Same thing, I blacked out and woke up to well… it was just Chris that time but he was freaking out and asking what happened." She said almost, wait… she looked kind of bored.

Why was she bored? She should be freaking out.

"Clarisse, you are aware that you could get really hurt, or hurt someone else?!" I almost screamed at her.

"Yes, but what can I do? I don't even remember anything! Look Percy, It's freaking me out but I don't really want to show it!" She whispered furiously, "If it happens again I could hurt one of my siblings, or my boyfriend!" So the bored look was just an act, darn she was a good actress.

I could kind of understand her. Something was happening and she can't even remember what it was, all Clarisse has to go on was the fact that she'd been blacking out and what people said to her. Then she could really hurt someone. I wondered what that was like; I mean she must be freaking out a bit. I needed to call Annabeth and tell her about this.

"Ok fine so you don't remember anything?" She shook her head. "Alright be careful try not to look directly at anyone." I told her, Clarisse just nodded and turned and walked away.

I started to walk to the lava rock-climbing wall, I lost in thought about what I should tell Annabeth about this. I though about the fact that Clarisse could not even remember anything maybe this was doing something to her memory. Aries had flames for eyes. Maybe he thought it would be a cruel joke to give her flaming eyes.

"Percy!" I whipped around, the voice had startled me. I know I have a "seaweed brain" but it did not take me to long to figure out that the voice belonged to Benjamin Riley, the

Hephaestus cabin leader. Lets just say the resemblance between him and Beckandorf was scary.

"Hey, what's up with Clarisse?" He asked, that took me by surprise. How did he know about that? I decided to play it cool maybe he was thinking something else.

"What do you mean? I don't know what's wrong with her, I know absolutely nothing!" Ya, real cool Percy.

He looked at me, shocked. "Well for one thing last summer she was all muscles now she's a lot skinnier. I mean she still has muscles but their not as huge." He started, "Then I distinctly remember she was a brat and a big bully, but now she's almost kind-ish."

"Well people change you know, I have to go. Bye!" I ran of without another word, crud Benjamin was a good friend of Clarisse- kind of. But he would still know if something was off about her.

"You know I would think he would have figured out what has happened by now." I whirled around, ok some déjà vu.

"Aries! What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Ha! Cliffy, I had to do it sorry if it wasn't anything new but you will find out more in the next chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**Again if you don't have anything nice to say or constructive criticism then don't say it.**

**-Ash**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again! I forgot, thanks to those who reviewed! I also forgot to say that during the Author's note, Next chapter is up!

* * *

"Flashback"

You know I would think he would have figured out what has happened by now." I whirled around, ok some déjà vu.

"Ares! What are you doing here?"

"Flashback over"

"Well not that it's any of your business punk! But I got an iris message from Chiron."

Ares said rudely. He looked like he always did wearing biker clothes and his eyes were still… flaming?

I was about to respond when I thought, "What do you mean figured out what has happened?" I shouted

He was about to say something back when I heard hooves.

"Ahh, Ares good you're here!" Chiron said clip-clopping over he looked over at me, "Percy! It's good to see you my boy!" He turned to Ares who was glaring at me "Why don't we talk somewhere else Chiron? Away from this punk!" He said, but I couldn't help but notice that he was rubbing his head as well… almost like he had a headache.

"Excellent idea, run along Percy." He said cheerfully

I decided to do what I was told and head to the lava climbing wall. I didn't get interrupted again as I was heading there, so it gave me time to think.

Was it me or was Chiron sounding really fake? He didn't seem to care the Clarisse was acting weird, Ares wasn't telling me anything and Clarisse couldn't remember anything.

Chiron still called Ares so it must be about Clarisse.

I wasn't looking where I was going and I almost ran into the lava! See the rock climbing wall had changed a bit. There was the big rock climbing wall, under it was a small place to walk so demigods could get into position to start climbing and then next to it was a small creek filled with lava that camper's would fall into if they fell. It was about 4-5 feet wide. The rest was just dark rock. Oh and there was a bridge to go across to avoid the lava when you were getting to the wall.

I was standing there bored, waiting for my turn to climb, when I looked over and noticed Clarisse and Chris talking. I would normally have left them alone but Chris looked worried and I couldn't resist eavesdropping.

They were whispering but I had an easy time sneaking closer because of how dark it was getting.

"Clarisse are you OK? Maybe you shouldn't climb the wall."

"I'm fine just these headaches are acting up a bit."

"That's kind of why you shouldn't climb the wall! If you're sick, you could really get hurt."

"Ya you have a point but if I don't climb because of a headache my siblings are gonna think I'm a coward!"

Chris was about to respond when I heard one of the kids call his name. He looked a little annoyed but just said "Fine, but if the headache gets worse don't climb!" With that he disappeared.

Clarisse was putting on her gloves, when I looked over and noticed Chiron and Ares coming over, probably to watch. I heard a few yelps and calls from the Ares cabin and Clarisse looked up startled when of course she noticed me.

"Were you listening in, punk?" She half- yelped.

I was about to back away slowly, when suddenly her eyes turned bright red! Even though Clarisse instantly turned her head, she looked right at a rock near the lava pool. The rock exploded and the pieces splashed into the lava. An Apollo kid was standing by the rock. He was startled by the explosion, and froze. A splash of lava hit his knee! He screamed in pain from the burn.

I looked over at Clarisse who was in shock, everyone, including her dad, had still seen her eyes turn red and the rock explode.

I didn't know what was going to happen but I guess we were going to see in about two seconds! Chiron raced over to the young boy and yelped for some ambrosia or nectar.

A Demeter kid handed some to him. Everyone's eyes turned straight to Clarisse.

"She did it on purpose!" Screamed an Apollo girl.

"Then how did she do it?" Yelped an Aphrodite girl.

"We all saw her eyes turned red and the rock explode!" Said the Apollo kid.

While people were shouting thing Clarisse was slowly backing away, looking confused.

"She turned to Chiron and asked "What did I do? Why are they yelling at me?"

I just stood there shocked! She couldn't remember anything!

"Well I guess it didn't work," Ares said in a bored tone of voice.

"What didn't work?"

"Well I thought I would try to give my children my flaming eyes. Mighty useful they are. I tried it out on Clarisse first. I thought she would benefit from the gift. I guess it didn't work."

* * *

Hah! Bet you saw that one coming! Lol! Owell I like it so hah!

Review! I have a plot mapped out after talking to some people so I will update soon!

Oh and about the "bet you saw that one coming" well come on people Ares has fire eyes Clarisse is exploding fire from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey wuzzup!

Did you see the trailer for PJO? It was pretty cool, and I don't think it was too much like Harry Potter. Oh! I'm also going to try and start a new story but I'm not gonna abandon this one.

- Ash

* * *

I just looked at him and said "Gift?" Everyone was quiet and just staring at either Clarisse or Ares.

"I thought it was just flaming eyes? I didn't know it gave you any special talents." Said the one Apollo kid who hurt his knee.

"Of course it helps you! It lets you see farther and react to things swifter!" Ares yelped, "No one knew that?"

Nobody answered him, they just stood there processing the information. I had to admit it made a lot of sense, Clarisse was making things explode through her eyes, but her eyes weren't flaming. Something must have gone wrong that was causing her headaches and memory loss. But then what was up with the explosions? That was not something I thought Ares could do, the ability must be malfunctioning. I wondered if something was tampering with the skill. Or maybe her body just couldn't handle it. She was after all only half god, quarter human and quarter pain in the butt. But then again, if any of the Ares kids could handle a power like that, it would be Clarisse. Another thing that was bugging me, Ares really was pure evil and must want something out of this for himself. He wouldn't just give Clarisse this "blessing". Maybe he just wants his kids to be stronger then the other god's kids?

"What do you want out of all this?"

He turned to me, "Excuse me?"

"You said she would appreciate the gift. But it's not like you to just give away a powerful ability to your kids."

"Why you-" He was cut of by a shout.

"Clarisse! I think I finally figured out why you're acting so weird!" The shout came from Benjamin, he was running up to the group.

"Really?" She asked startled.

"Yup! You broke up with Chris!"

A few people snorted, Clarisse shook her head and said, "Thank the gods you are a great fighter, otherwise I would have no hope for you."

Chris just stared amused, "You may look like Beckandorf, but you are dumber than a sack of potatoes."

"Well it was a thought." He just said sadly, Looking around he noticed Ares, "Hey what's going on?"

"Well, apparently Dad decided to mess with my eyes." Clarisse told him sarcastically.

I wondered why she was annoyed, I thought she would love the fact that her dad chose her to have the ability first. Of course it might cramp your social life walking around with eyes that looked like they were on fire. Surprisingly Ares didn't say anything.

"Wait, what are you gonna do about the exploding eyes?" An Aphrodite girl asked Ares, "She could really hurt my beautiful skin!"

"Not that it concerns you, Barbie, but I don't know what is happening or what is wrong, and I can't reverse it now" Ares told the girl.

"Anyway," Chiron cut in, I was surprised to see him finally talk, he had been so quiet, "I don't believe Clarisse would intentionally hurt someone." I noticed a few people snicker or scoff, mostly Apollo kids, but Chiron just ignored them and continued, "However it would be a good idea if Clarisse left camp for awhile, I have a job for her. Annabeth has asked for some supplies to be brought to her in Olympus, you can take them to her."

He turned around and started to walk off, Ares was following him. "So you were telling me about this new camp teacher?" Ares asked.

"Yes, sorry I would have introduced you but she was unpacking. Now that I think about it, she has been shy about meeting any of the gods."

What were they talking about? New camp teacher? I hadn't heard about this. I will have to ask Chiron later.

"New camp teacher?" Clarisse asked absently. "Whatever, I'm gonna go get my spear."

So she had replaced her electrical spear again. I broke one my first time at camp, the second was broken when she killed a drakon. I remember that day, the beast killed her best friend Silena. Clarisse was so upset, she went into a fit of rage and killed the drakon. I wondered how much she missed Silena Beauregard? After all she was one of her only friends outside of the Ares cabin.

"Oh, Percy?" called Chiron, I looked over and saw him beckoning to me. I ran over to him. "Clarisse could currently be a danger to herself, I would like you to go with her and make sure nothing happens."

I was about to protest when I figured, why bother? I just nodded at him respectfully, and walked away, of course I was thinking, 'ah crud! I'm going to be stuck with Clarisse for a few hours'. On the bright side, I was going to see Annabeth.

"I think I'm going to send Benjamin with them to make sure they don't kill each other." I overheard Chiron tell Ares.

"Ha ha! If she beats him up well, that's my girl! Even though I would still love the pleasure of doing that myself" Ares told him cheerfully.

* * *

Ha ha! I like this chapter! It's fun writing dialogue for Ares. Review!

-Ash


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up people?**

**I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I was thinking about re-writing the first two chapter's for corrections.  
**

**-Ash**

* * *

"So Clarisse, how have you been?" I asked her, hoping to start a pleasant conversation that would not end in her trying to beat me to a pulp, even though I was probably stronger than her now. I looked sideways at the girl who was walking next to me. She had her spear strapped to her back, and was wearing black cargo pants tucked into black combat boots, a dark red tank top, and fingerless black gloves. The outfit emphasized how much weight she had lost. She was still muscular of course but more normal, less Schwarzenegger. She just ignored my question.

I was walking towards the Delphi Strawberry Service vans. Delphi Strawberry Service was the code name for Camp Half-Blood. Along the way I noticed Mrs. O'Leary chewing on a humongous dog chew toy, or maybe it was just a giant stuffed animal. I was hauling three bags of kitty litter, don't ask me why Annabeth needed it. Clarisse was carrying two mystery boxes, I was was curious to know what was in them, of course they were sealed.

"Wow these are really heavy." I told her.

"What's the matter squirt? Not strong enough to handle a few bags of kitty litter?" She taunted.

"Squirt? Look who's talking? By the way, what happened to you? You don't look like minotaur anymore you actually resemble a human!" I told her.

"You talking about all the muscle I lost? My siblings have been teasing me about that. Between all the college classes I'm taking and my job, I don't have time to exercise three hours a day. Either way, I could still pound you into the ground, punk!"

"Whatever." I said, and turned to head toward the vans. Clarisse called to me, "Where the heck are you going?"

"To the camp vans," I called back.

"No way are we taking those kiddie-mobiles! I have my own wheels this year." She told me smugly.

I was about to say something along the lines of Why? or How come? but instead I said in disbelief, "You have a car?". I was surprised she could even pay for college, let alone a vehicle.

"Of course, I have a car!" She told me while leading me to it.

"How did you get a car?" I asked her.

"One of my relatives kicked the bucket. I was close enough to them to inherit enough money to pay for college and get a crummy car." She said nonchalantly.

I just nodded as she led me to a black super cab pickup truck. "I thought you said crummy car?" the truck looked almost brand new.

"It was not much to look at before but I work at a car garage and I fixed it up," She told me bored.

"You work at a garage?" I asked her.

"Why are we suddenly playing twenty questions?!" Clarisse yelped annoyed.

"No reason, I'm just curious." I told her, "I realize I don't know much about you beside the fact you're a hotheaded idiot," I sneered.

Somehow she didn't notice I had completely insulted her, she was too lost in thought, as she loaded the pickup truck with the boxes. I stuffed the kitty litter in the back next to them.

"Alright they should be fine, Get in the car!" She snapped,

I just nodded and I was about to get in when I suddenly stopped, I was getting into a car alone with my worst enemy... This might not end well.

I thanked the gods when I heard "HEY YOU GUYS, WAIT UP!" It was Benjamin, he was carrying his spiked club, and wearing baggy jeans, a black t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Chris was right behind him in green cargo pants and a black t-shirt which read 'I'm with Stupid'. He didn't appear to have a weapon, but I wasn't fooled. A lot of demi-gods hid their weapons or had something innocent looking that became a weapon. The harmless pen in my pocket actually transformed into my amazing sword Riptide.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Clarisse asked them annoyed, "We're just driving to the Empire State Building, riding up an elevator, and giving this stuff to Wise Girl, and driving back."

"Yes, I know, but Chiron sent us to make sure you two don't kill each other." Chris told her.

"Hey! I'm not gonna kill Jackson!" She yelped. "Can't promise he will stay safe though." I heard her mutter under her breath.

"You see that's what you said about that Hermes kid, and of course I believed you, but you came back with a gash near your eye," Chris glared at her. Clarisse opened her mouth as if to make an excuse, but Chris cut her off, "and HE had a bloody nose!"

"He started it!"

"I want to believe you Clarisse, I really do, but I just don't." He had clearly upset her saying that, because when he walked over to get in the passenger seat of the car; she cut him off, pointed at the back door and yelped. "Get in the back!" He decided not to argue with her, I honestly couldn't blame him.

Benjamin was already in one of the back seats so I guess I had shotgun. I had to admit it felt a lot better getting in the car when I knew Benjamin and Chris were in there too. Both of them could help me out if I ticked Clarisse off too much. Hey I wonder....

"Hey, Chris you got determined, right?" I looked over and asked him.

"Huh? Oh, right! Yeah I did, guess who?" He said cheerfully.

"Alright, well it wouldn't be Ares because then you wouldn't date Clarisse, Dionysus is a possibility," I looked over and notice Clarisse roll her eyes. Benjamin looked like he was about to laugh, and Chris snorted, but I continued anyway, "I doubt it would be any of the big three, probably not Apollo cause I've seen you in archery class." I smirked.

Suddenly I remember a conversation between Clarisse and Chris I had overheard between them. He had told her something about his da- aw crud! "It's a Goddess isn't it?" I told them, at this all of them laughed.

"All right then," I said hurriedly, " It's not Hera since she doesn't have kids, it can't be Aphrodite because your not stuck up enough, you don't look like Athena…" I told him, "Hey, what about Demeter?" I piped up,

"Yes, it's Demeter," Chris smiled.

Clarisse started the engine. We all put on our seat belts as she pulled out of the lot. It started to rain, which did not happen often in the summer.

"Hey, so what was that about not being stuck up enough for Aphrodite?" Chris asked me.

"Those Aphrodite girls are really obsessed with their makeup and stuff, kind of useless, they don't do well in a fight. Like Silena! She was completely unprepared for that Drak-" Cutting myself off, I looked over to see how pissed Clarisse was. since I accidentally picked her dead best friend for my example. Uh-oh. I could see her trying to hold back.... tears?. Clarisse hardly ever cried, only once that I had seen. However, she wasn't aware I was in the room when it happened. "Clarisse I'm sorry, about that I didn't mean it." I told her.

She looked over at me "Sorry about what?" She suddenly stopped the car, for a second I thought she was going to kick me out. "Erm, I forgot my wallet I will be right back." With that she shut off the car, got out and started running back to her cabin.

"Umm, touchy subject?" I said weakly to Chris and Benjamin.

"Yes, she doesn't like to remember that day, you must have really got to her. She thinks it's her fault that Silena died, because Clarisse was so stubborn. It kind of is, but I don't really want to say that to her." Chris told me.

Benjamin just stayed silent as we waited for Clarisse to come back to the car. It felt like forever. Then the door to the driver's seat opened up. "Got it!" She told us putting her wallet in her pocket. She sat down, buckled up and started the truck. I looked at her and I wondered if the drops on her face were tears or raindrops.

* * *

**Hey! What did you think? I have the next chapter in my head so I will post hopefully tomorrow! It took me awhile to decide what cabin Chris belonged in, and I finally decided on Demeter. What would your choice have been? I was gonna add more to this but it was getting kind of long. I was trying to humanize Clarisse a bit more.**

**- Ash**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! New chapter! Thanks you so much to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I was very busy.**

**-Ash**

* * *

It had only been a half hour, but it felt like forever. We were driving to the train station, and even though it was around 10:00 A.M. there was a lot of traffic. It was still raining, the grass would be getting fresh water.

I looked around at the people in the car. They were all being rather silent, which sucked, because I was getting a little bit restless. I noticed that the car was surprisingly clean, no residue anywhere. Who knew? Clarisse took care of her stuff. Speaking of Clarisse, her expression was neutral right now, so I figured it might be safe to talk to her.

"So Clarisse, what are you doing?" I asked her. Oops that didn't come out right, it was obvious that she was driving. She looked sideways at me like I was crazy.

"You know you don't have to fill all the silence." Clarisse told me annoyed.

"Chris I must say you have been surprisingly quiet." Benjamin suddenly said.

I looked around startled, I hadn't even thought of making conversation with Chris, he looked lost in thought. It was a change from his usual personality, he was normally rather cheerful and he liked cracking jokes.

Chris didn't respond, he just kept looking out the window.

The car stopped with a jolt. "Here we are." Clarisse called.

I looked around, we were at the train station. I unbuckled my seat belt and hopped out of the car. I noticed Clarisse rub her head like she still had a headache, Benjamin and Chris noticed as well and looked at each other worried. As quick as she had done that, she snapped back to her "neutral" self, wow - didn't think I would ever say that about anyone even remotely related to Ares. I walked around and started unloading the car. Everyone grabbed something and we headed in.

I won't fill you in with the boring details of getting the ticket and the train ride, but I will tell you that Clarisse no longer looked like she had a really bad headache.

The train came to a screeching stop at the Empire State Building. All of us went up the elevator, still hauling the kitty litter and boxes, and there it was - Olympus in all its glory. Even though it was being remodeled, it was still beautiful.

Annabeth looked busy, but ran right over to us when she saw we had arrived.

"Hey you guys." She seemed so overworked and flustered, "Oh good you brought Benjamin, I have a few questions for him."

With that she grabbed Benjamin and walked away with him in tow. I guess she really missed me? I watch as they stopped a few yards away from us, she was whispering to him about something. A worker walked over to Clarisse, and they started moving all our supplies to another part of the construction area.

Before they came back I pulled Chris to the side, "Don't you think it's weird that your girlfriend hasn't toasted anything yet?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know, she had been having those headaches since we got to Camp Halfblood. It looked to me like they were improving on the trip over. Maybe all this has something to do with camp."

"Camp is supposed to be a safe place for demigods, why would she hurt more at camp?" I shut up since Annabeth and Benjamin were walking back over.

"... talk to Natalie she knows a lot more about that stuff than I do. In fact you should hitch a ride with us and come back to camp for a few days, so you can ask her."

"That's a good idea, then I can talk to Clarisse about-"

"Talk to me about what?" Asked Clarisse she had come back and was looking at Annabeth questioningly.

Annabeth looked over startled, "Umm... its not important right now I'll ask another time."

"I'm here right now," Clarisse told her scathingly, "Shoot."

"I need to borrow some of your stronger siblings for heavy lifting, I would ask for a few Hephaestus children but there are only around six of them."

"Alright fine, just tell me later who you need." Clarisse told her annoyed. With that she turned and walked over to her boyfriend.

I turned to Annabeth, "Hey wise girl!"

She was about to say something, but was cut off.

"Hey you guys we should probably get back pretty soon, all the new Demigods will be arriving in a few hours," I heard one of the dudes call.

Annabeth and I headed to the elevator. The train ride was rather uneventful, the car ride was not.

We were getting close to camp and there was no traffic. It was a pretty part of the drive, the forest was just a few yards away from the road with lush grass in between. Clarisse had allowed Chris to ride shotgun this time, and Annabeth would have been squished between Benjamin and I in the back, but Clarisse's car was actually fairly roomy. The cushions were a bit lumpy but there was plenty of space for the three of us. Everything was going fine. I was talking quietly to Annabeth, Clarisse and Chris were chatting, and Benjamin was listening to his Mp3 player.

There was a really hard lump under my left thigh. I shifted to get comfortable, and something stabbed the back of my right calf.

"Clarisse, you need a new back seat, this is lumpy enough to be used as a torture device!"

"Actually, I have ten weapons secured under the back seat."

"Really?" Annabeth asked her surprised, and started feeling around the underside of the seat.

I knew this car was too tame looking for Clarisse's taste.

"There are also a couple of daggers under the dashboard, and my spear has a holder under your seat, Chris.

Benjamin took out one ear bud, "you see that patch over wise girls head?"

"Yes..." Annabeth told him nervously.

"I designed that to hold Clarisse's grenades. Looks like we should have matched the fabric better."

Annabeth instinctively moved towards me.

_Thud Thud Thud Thud Thud  
_

_"_What was that?" Benjamin called pulling the other ear bud out.

"Ugh, We have a flat tire." Clarisse told him annoyed.

"How did we get a flat tire? The camp keeps these roads really clean." Annabeth told her confused.

Clarisse turned around, most likely to mouth off, when she looked out at the road, "Your right..." She said, her eyebrows folded into a frown.

We all got out of the car; the flat tire was on the rear passenger side. Clarisse and I walked around the back of the car; everyone was already staring at the tire. "It looks like someone threw a sharp object at it." Annabeth told us.

"Good thing I have a spare." Clarisse said shaking her head. She turned to go get it, but things got complicated.

"Ouch!" I heard Chris yelp. He reached into his pocket and tossed a bright green pocketknife on the ground.

He looked at his hand, which looked burnt. "uh, isn't that dagger supposed to glow when demons are near?" Benjamin asked.

Chris looked up startled, "Yes, apparently it gets 'warm' too...."

With that Clarisse swiftly walked over to the car and pulled out her spear and another sword, she tossed the sword to Chris. Benjamin grabbed his club, Annabeth pulled out her bronze dagger, and I uncapped my pen, which transformed into my sword, Riptide. It was a good thing there were five of us, because coming out of the forest were five Dracaena and two hellhounds.

"oh good! One wormchick for each of us!" Benjamin called, looking at the snake women.

"Looks like it, and what about the hellhounds?" I asked.

Chris looked like he was concentrating really hard; suddenly a bunch of grass raced up from the ground twisting together into ropes which ensnared the hellhounds.

Wow, he had learned some new tricks, "Never mind about the hounds then!"

"Alright, time for battle." Clarisse said grasping her spear.

* * *

**Haha, you will have too wait and see what happens.**

**- Ash**


End file.
